


[Podfic] see our reflection in the water

by marianas



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: “You’re burning up, lad. More than usual, I mean.” It’s a weak jest on Achilles's part, but Zagreus laughs.His skin is scalding, and it’s not the usual bright, rolling warmth that Achilles is familiar with. Zagreus is always warm, quite literally aflame with vitality, but this is—different. A hectic, impossible heat, not that of a hearth fire, but that of a sun. It speaks of god-given gifts, of both power and affliction: a boon not sitting well within his skin, perhaps the remnants of mortality from his mother rebelling against an excess of power.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2020, Solo podfic by marianas





	[Podfic] see our reflection in the water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts).
  * Inspired by [see our reflection in the water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425500) by [renquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/pseuds/renquise). 



> \o/ ITPE
> 
> Thank you to renquise for having blanket permission, paraka for the hosting, all the ITPE mods (bess, knight_tracer, blackglass, & verity) for this wonderful exchange! I had so much fun recording Hades!
> 
> Music is the instrumental bits from The Mechanisms - [Elysian Fields](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JN0HzZpCJhs) (the vocals go hard, I cried).

  
  
[ **direct link to mp3** ](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2020/see%20our%20reflection%20in%20the%20water.mp3) | [**link to m4b**](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2020/see%20our%20reflection%20in%20the%20water.m4b)  
**Length:** 0:18:58  



End file.
